presonagensfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Goku
goku ' Son Goku é geralmente reconhecido por seu estilo único de cabelo, que nunca muda, exceto em suas formas Super Saiyajin, em que seu cabelo muda de cor e tamanho com base no nível. Na Saga Cell, Vegeta explica que os puros Saiyajins nascem com um penteado que permanecerá do mesmo jeito pelo resto da vida. Goku foi introduzido pela primeira vez em ''Dragon Ball vestindo um uniforme azul, com pulseiras vermelhas e uma faixa branca amarrada em uma curva. Assim que começa seu treinamento com Kame, ele recebe um uniforme laranja com o Símbolo da Tartaruga, com pulseiras azuis e uma faixa preta amarrada em um nó. Após seu treinamento com Kami-Sama, Goku acrescenta uma camiseta azul por baixo do uniforme, troca a faixa preta por um cinto azul e passa a usar botas azuis com uma listra vermelha. Em virtude de sua devoção à Terra, Goku recusa todas as ofertas para utilizar as roupas de batalha usadas pelos Saiyajins, já que se considera um Saiyajin criado como humano. (Apesar disso, ele veste uma armadura Saiyajin feita por Bulma durante seu treinamento com Gohan na Morada do Tempo para ficar mais forte e enfrentar Cell.) Goku usa frequentemente o kanji de seus mestres na frente e no verso de seus uniformes, o primeiro kanji sendo de Kame (亀? Tartaruga), o segundo de Kaioh (界王? Rei dos Mundos) e o terceiro, sendo seu próprio kanji, Go (悟 , que significa "sabedoria" ou "iluminação"?).14 Eventualmente, ele deixa de usar um kanji], além de substituir a cinta de seda azul por outro cinto. No final do mangá, Goku é mostrado vestindo um novo traje: uma camisa azul aberta, calças cinzas, pulseiras laranjas e caneleiras. ☀ : Artigo principal: Kamehameha Técnica principal de Goku em toda a série, que ele aprende após ver Mestre Kame usá-la em uma tentativa de salvar o castelo do Rei Cutelo (embora o castelo, assim como uma montanha próxima, hajam sido destruídos pela técnica). Trata-se de um tipo de onda de energia que canaliza o poder do usuário em um único e contínuo disparo de ki. A técnica é aprendida em Dragon Ball, e extensivamente usada em Z'', ''GT, Super, filmes e jogos. Goku também inventou diversas variantes da técnica, como magaru kamehameha, super kamehameha, kaioken kamehameha, double kamehameha, feint Kamehameha, kamehameha irado, flying kamehameha, shunkan ido kamehameha, kamehameha genuíno, renzoku kamehameha, genkai-toppa kamegameha e kamehameha aumentado em 10x. Kaioken Edit : Artigo principal: Kaioken Após sua primeira morte, Goku viaja ao planeta do Senhor Kaiô, onde passa por um árduo treinamento na alta gravidade do local. O kaioken é um tipo de power up que aumenta o poder de luta do usuário em vezes exatas (x2, x3 etc.) e pode ser usado durante a execução de técnicas para aumentar seu poder a níveis devastadores. Goku utiliza esta técnica numerosas vezes antes de atingir sua forma super saiyajin. Genki dama Edit : Artigo principal: Genki dama Uma das técnicas mais potencialmente poderosas de toda a série, também ensinada a Goku pelo Senhor Kaioh antes de sua batalha contra Vegeta. Esta técnica se trata de um poderoso disparo de energia esférico capaz de sugar energia dos seres vivos a seu redor e lança-la ao alvo. Uma versão (e primeira utilização fatal) da técnica, aumentada com a energia fornecida pelos habitantes da Terra pulverizou Boo Puro, cujo poder de luta era de aproximadamente 1,150,000,000. Shunkan ido Edit : Artigo principal: Shunkan ido Técnica originária de Yardrat, local onde Goku aterrissou e viveu por um ano após a destruição do planeta Namekusei. Trata-se de uma técnica de movimento que permite ao usuário teleportar-se para qualquer local do qual possa sentir uma fonte de ki. Ryu ken Edit : Artigo principal: Ryu ken Uma evolução da técnica tsuranuke, Goku a utiliza para atravessar o corpo de Hirudegarn em Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Em GT, ele a usa contra Super Número 17 e os Shenlong de três e uma estrelas. Trata-se de uma técnica física onde o usuário visa atravessar o tórax do oponente com um potente soco que concentra seu ki de forma similar à técnica kamehameha. A técnica possui uma versão mais fraca, chamada Bakusaiken. Migatte no Goku'iEdit Conhecida também como Instinto Superior ou Ultra Instinct, é uma técnica pertencente aos anjos e que foi ensinada por eles aos deuses da destruição. Ela permite ao usuário reagir automaticamente a qualquer movimento de seu inimigo/adversário, pois cada parte de seu corpo age de forma independente, sem que necessite que seu cérebro envie informações sobre as ações que vem a seguir. Basicamente, ela extrai 100% do poder do corpo e da mente de seu usuário, potencializando tanto sua velocidade e defesa, quanto sua precisão e força dos ataques. Goku consegue usar este estado durante o Torneio do Poder. Em seu estágio "Ultra Instinct Omen", Goku teve leves mudanças em seus cabelos, deixando-os levemente arrepiados mas ainda mantendo semelhanças a sua forma base. Além do cabelo, seus olhos ficam prateados, junto com um Ki azul marinho com pequenas partículas brancas a sua volta. Quando o Instinto Superior atinge seu estágio máximo, ou Migatte no Kansei, o cabelo de Son Goku é completamente prateado, muito similar ao cabelo que os Anjos em Dragon Ball Super apresentam, além de uma aura mais intensificada, com diversos tons a mais de azul, demonstrando a grande evolução do Instinto Superior. Outras técnicas Edit Técnicas físicas Edit : Artigo principal: Rush attack * '''Hasshuken: Técnica copiada de Rei Chappa, consiste em mover os braços rapidamente, criando a ilusão de ter oito braços, e então atacar o oponente, confundindo seus sentidos. Um tipo de técnica física simples. * Kyoken: Técnica criada por Goku como modo de distração, consiste em latir e pular, agindo como um cão raivoso. Se trata de uma técnica física simples, e é usado contra Jackie Chun. * Kaiten kogeki: Técnica criada por Goku em sua adolescência, consiste em girar ao redor do próprio corpo, criando uma espécie de tornado humano. Trata-se de uma técnica física simples e foi usada contra Nam e Tenshinhan. * Kuchu teishi: Técnica criada por Goku em sua infância, consiste em exalar uma quantidade de ar rapidamente contra o solo, desacelerando uma possível queda. Goku a utilizou contra Rei Chappa nas preliminares do 22º Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais. * Kaioken attack: Goku ativa seu kaioken x3, executando um chute circular que lança o oponente no ar, voando e executando uma série de socos no alvo. Em seguida, Goku voa no sentido oposto à queda do oponente, chutando-o para cima com as duas pernas e finalizando com um chute em gancho que o lança o alvo contra o solo. * Kaioken finish: Goku chuta o oponente no ar, voando e socando-o ao estilo machado duplo. Ele então ativa seu kaioken, socando as costas do oponente com os dois punhos e aterrissando rapidamente, deixando-o cair de costas em seu braço antes de arremessá-lo contra o chão. Goku utilizou esta técnica pela primeira vez para danificar a coluna de Nappa, aleijando-o. * Meteor blast: Goku executa duas joelhadas en sequência no oponente, uma no estômago e outra na face, então executando um chute circular que o atira longe. Ele então se teleporta para trás do alvo para desferir uma terceira joelhada em suas costas, socando-lhe com as costas da mão antes de girar no ar e executar a joelhada final no estômago do adversário. Para finalizar o golpe, Goku estende as mãos e lança uma poderosa rajada de energia amarela no oponente. * Meteor combination: Goku se lança na direção do oponente, desabilitando suas defesas com uma cotovelada no rosto, seguida de uma série de golpes no estômago, então saltando no ar e desferindo um super kamehameha no alvo. * Meteor crash: Na forma de super saiyajin 2, Goku voa em direção ao adversário, executando um chute lateral que o atira no ar, voando em seu encalço. Ao chegar perto do alvo novamente, ele o atinge com um potente soco circular, então teleportando-se para trás dele e dando-lhe outra cotovelada, seguida de uma série de socos e chutes, chutando-o no ar antes de soca-lo em direção ao solo com um machado duplo. Na forma de super saiyajin 4, a técnica é diferente, primeiro, Goku ataca o oponente com uma pequena série de socos que o lança no ar. Ele então voa em direção ao alvo, socando seu estômago e executando uma série de socos e chutes, seguidos de um tegatana (golpe com a lateral da mão, também conhecido como "chop" ou "golpe da mão-faca") que o atira longe. Para finalizar, Goku teleporta-se para o lado do adversário, derrubando-o contra o solo com uma cotovelada. * Meteor impact: Goku executa um chute duplo, lançando o oponente no ar e teleportando-se para trás dele para chuta-lo em direção ao solo. Para finalizar, ele lança um kamehameha no adversário com uma das mãos. * Meteor smash: O primeiro soco acerta o estômago do oponente, então um segundo o arremessa longe enquanto Goku voa em sua direção, chutando seu rosto. Para finalizar, ele executa um chute machado na lateral da cabeça do adversário, que o atira longe. Técnicas de energia Edit : Artigo principal: Kikou * Kiai gan: Goku possui a habilidade de projetar um kiai invisível dos olhos. Esta técnica é utilizada duas vezes, a primeira é quando Goku enterra Vegeta em Namekusei, e a segunda acontece em GT, quando Super Gogeta 4 a utilizou para lançar Omega Shenlong longe. * Kiai-ho: Coku cruza os braços, estendendo-os bruscamente para criar um imenso kiai a seu redor, que empurra objetos e oponentes próximos. * Kienzan: O golpe principal de Kuririn, copiado por Goku e outros personagens. Se trata de um poderoso kikou do tipo disco, capaz de cortar quase qualquer coisa mesmo com um nível de ki baixo. Esta técnica possui fraquezas, como a falta de precisão e o fato do usuário precisar de tempo para afiá-la. Goku utilizou sua versão do kienzan em The Tree of Might para cortar a cauda de Gohan, e para cortar Super Buu (com Gotenks absorvido) ao meio na Saga das Fusões. * Double tsuihikidan: Técnica desenvolvida por Kuririn em Dragon Ball e usada por Goku em sua luta com Pikkon. Trata-se de uma rajada de energia contínua que segue o adversário. Técnicas suplementares Edit : Artigo principal: Técnicas suplementares * Taiyoken: Técnica de Tenshinhan, foi copiada por Goku em sua luta contra Vegeta, e usada muitas outras vezes. Trata-se de uma técnica suplementar capaz de cegar o oponente temporariamente, tendo efeito mesmo em seres poderosos apesar de sua natureza simples. * Senso ki: O poder de sentir o ki alheio, e mesmo medi-lo (embora não tão detalhadamente quanto um scouter). Goku adquire esta habilidade ao beber da Água Ultra Sagrada e a domina completamente ao terminar seu treinamento com Sr. Popo. * Telepathy: Goku possui o poder de comunicar-se com outros através de suas mentes à distância, assim como a habilidade de ler pensamentos ao tocar em suas cabeças. * Chonoryoku: Goku possui a habilidade limitada de mover objetos com o poder de sua mente. Técnicas de movimento Edit : Artigo principal: Cu doce * Zanzoken: Consiste em mover-se mais rápido que os olhos do oponente, criando a ilusão do usuário estar parado enquanto os olhos da vítima se adaptam. Trata-se de uma técnica de movimento simples. Possui uma variação chamada taju zanzoken. * Bukujutsu: Consiste no uso de ki para fazer o próprio corpo flutuar. O primeiro terráqueo conhecido a utilizar a técnica foi Mestre Tsuru. * Hikou: A habilidade de voar sem usar o ki. Goku utiliza a técnica shibu para girar sua cauda como um helicóptero, voando. Com a remoção de sua cauda, Goku perdeu esta habilidade. Transformações Edit : Artigo principal: Henshin * Oozaru: Como todo saiyajin, Goku nasceu com uma cauda, que lhe dá a habilidade de transformar-se em um primata gigantesco, com cauda de macaco e corpo de gorila, cujo poder de luta é aproximadamente dez vezes maior do que a base do usuário. Esta transformação se deve à quantidade de ondas blutz que penetra em sua retina, e pode ocorrer durante uma lua ou planeta cheio, se olhado diretamente. Após perder sua cauda, Goku não se transformou mais em oozaru. * Golden Oozaru '(黄金大猿 'Ōgon Ōzaru): Forma atingida em Dragon Ball GT, com a ajuda de Ro Kaioshin, Goku obteu uma nova cauda, e quando ele olhou para a Terra cheia, obteve ondas blutz o suficiente para transformar-se nessa combinação entre oozaru e super saiyajin. * Falso Super Saiyajin: Durante os acontecimentos de Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku atingiu esta forma após ser espancado por Slug, e ganhou mais velocidade e força por alguns instantes. Esta transformação também aumenta a musculatura e deixa os cabelos do usuário vermelhos, esbranquiçando seus olhos em uma maneira similar à da forma de lendário super saiyajin de Broly. * Super Saiyajin: Após a morte de Kuririn, Goku atinge esta forma, ficando no mesmo nível de poder de sua forma final. Freeza havia destruído os saiyajin por seu medo da lenda e do crescente poder dos membros da raça, e sua surpresa ao descobrir que um dos únicos sobreviventes da espécie era este ser lendário o levou a uma rápida e total derrota. Três transformações são consideradas ascensões desta forma, super saiyajin estágio 2, super saiyajin estágio 3 e super saiyajin full power. * Super Saiyajin 2: Goku atingiu essa forma treinando no outro mundo. Na série, ela é mostrada pela primeira vez em Goku quando ele luta contra Majin Vegeta na Terra. Ao usá-la, o cabelo de Goku cresce e fica mais pontiagudo. Sua aura ganha eletricidade e seu poder aumenta. * Super Saiyajin 3: No outro mundo, Goku podia utilizar energia ilimitada, o que lhe deu a oportunidade de treinar uma transformação nova, cujo poder era maior até que o da de super saiyajin 2. Esta transformação causa danos ao planeta em que for ativada, drena o ki do usuário muito rapidamente e muda seu rosto, deixando-o parecido com o de um homem neandertal, suas sobrancelhas somem e seu cabelo cresce em uma imensa juba dourada que passa da cintura. Os primeiros oponentes com o qual a utilizou foi Majin Boo, Super Boo e Kid Boo. Em Dragon Ball Super ele a utiliza contra Bills (no qual a transformação demonstrou total ineficiência), contra Trunks do Futuro e a utiliza no torneio do poder contra Kefla (fusão potara de Kale e Caulifla). * Super Saiyajin 4: Em Dragon Ball GT, esta forma foi atingida após Goku (transformado em Ōgon Ōzaru) ser acalmado por Pan. A forma é poderosa o suficiente para dar a Goku seu corpo adulto de volta por um certo período. A cauda e pelagem escarlate desta transformação são facilmente visíveis, os olhos do usuário adquirem linhas e mudam de cor, tornando-se dourados, seu cabelo fica maior e mais selvagem, mantendo a cor preta, e marcas vermelhas cercam seus olhos. Suas roupas também mudam, cobrindo seu corpo apenas da cintura para baixo exceto pelas pulseiras. * Super Saiyajin God: Uma forma que transcende até mesmo o super saiyajin 3, esta forma é usada por Goku em Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods para lutar de igual para igual com Bills. A aura desta forma se assemelha a chamas, por alguma razão, o corpo do usuário perde musculatura, e a cor do cabelo e olhos, que ficam avermelhados. Esta forma, além de aumentar exponencialmente o poder de luta do usuário, o permite sentir e absorver ki divino. Seu tempo limite parece ser a única fraqueza desta forma. * Super Saiyajin Blue: Esta forma ultrapassa o poder da forma God, teve sua primeira aparição na saga e no filme "Renascimento de Freeza" onde Goku à mostra para Freeza e posteriormente, Vegeta. No filme e na saga Goku afirma que essa transformação é o poder da forma God junto com o poder de um Super Saiyajin. Na luta contra Hitto, no Torneio do Champa, Goku mesclou essa forma com seu Kaioken, e, posteriormente, com o Kaioken 10X, deixando até mesmo o Deus da Destruição, Beerus (ou Bills) com medo. Já no Torneio do Poder, Goku conseguiu usar seu Kaioken na força máxima (20X) junto do SSGSS, mas, mesmo assim foi derrotado facilmente por Jiren. Esta transformação também apresenta ki divino, e também causa uma enorme pressão sobre os adversários.